Hilbert and Skyla
by WitChan
Summary: After doing something special to Skyla, Hilbert and her begin a romantic relationship.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A 16-year old trainer, Hilbert, headed to Mistrailon's Gym. He went inside it and saw several trainers standing in random spots. Hilbert sighed. "Great. I gotta go through this stuff again."

Eight minutes passed as Hilbert owned the last regular trainer in the Gym. He continued on until he stopped and gasped, seeing a woman, Skyla, with gigantic knockers as he dropped his mouth. The woman smiled at him. Closing his mouth, he rushed closer to Skyla and said, "I'm Hilbert, a trainer from a small town. You're the Gym Leader, right?"

"Yes. The name's Skyla," the older trainer introduced herself to Hilbert, then she noticed that he stared at her big breasts. "Yeah, I know. They're big and most male trainers can't lay their eyes off them.

"Your tits are the biggest tits I've ever seen in my life," Hilbert's dick slowly erected. He touched the center of Skyla's left breast, circling it slowly. Both blushed. "You don't mind if I do this, right?"

"I won't mind it, Hilbert. It's strange how the ones staring at my breasts didn't touch them. They should've done it, but whatever."

"They're probably thinking you would react bad if they'd done it. But anyway, would you like for me to suck your tits before our battle?"

"Sure, Hilbert," Skyla took her shirt off, exposing her bra. She then removed her bra and Hilbert gasped again.

"Yes," Hilbert toyed the left nipple, rubbing it in circles. Moving closer to the right one, he mouthed it, then sucked it.

Skyla started moaning and she rubbed Hilbert's hair, knocking his cap on the floor. Skyla looked at Hilbert, who was looking at her beautiful face. Touching the back of Hilbert's neck, she caressed it, saying, "That feels so good, baby. Work that tongue like you never worked it before."

Hilbert pinched the same nipple he didn't suck on and Skyla gasped lightly. "Oh, that felt great," Skyla commented. The tingling in her flowed through her body. Traveling her hand to Hilbert's pants, she dug it in and squeezed his ass a little. "I hope you don't mind this, stud," Moving the same hand to the ass crack, she nuzzled Hilbert's asshole, then fingered it.

Hilbert switched nipples, sucking the one he pinched and squeezed the wet one with both his fingers. "That's what I'm talking about, Hilbert. Work that other nipple. Suck it dry. Leave a bit of saliva on it," Skyla cooed. She stopped fingering Hilbert's hole and tasted her fingers. "Mmmm... Good."

A bit of time passed and Hilbert put an end to Skyla's nipples. "Let me titty fuck you, Skyla."

"Okay, Hilbert," Skyla laid on the warm floor, watching Hilbert unzipping his pants. After exposing his erection to Skyla, he sat on her and put his dick between Skyla's breasts. He fucked the large melons. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Cum on my face, so I can taste it. Hurry!"

Hilbert fucked the huge twins as fast as he possibly can. A few minutes later, Hilbert came, the sperm shot at Skyla's pretty face and Hilbert got off her. He tucked his dick back in his pants and zipped as he saw Skyla tasting his fluid.

"Such a special nutritious meal this is," Skyla commented with her mouth full, then she swallowed the semen down her throat. Hilbert grabbed Skyla's hand and pulled her up. He then grabbed his hand off the floor and put it back on his hand. Skyla grabbed her shirt and put it on as well. "Now let's battle."

* * *

"Well, that's that. You owned my ass. Here ya go," Digging in her left pocket, she pulled one of her badges out and tossed it to Hilbert. The male trainer caught it and put it in his pocket.

"Only two left. I gotta go, Skyla."

"Wait, Hilbert," Skyla stopped Hilbert from leaving, and Hilbert turned around to face her. "You feel like hang out with me?"

"Sure, Skyla. Where do you want to go?"

"Castelia's mall, tomorrow at 3:00."

"Sounds great, baby. I'll try to finish my journey today if I can, so I can get enough rest for tomorrow."

"Good luck finishing it, Hilbert. I'll see you tomorrow, Good-bye."

Hilbert kissed Skyla's left jaw and shook her breasts. He then said, "Bye, Skyla," Turning around, he headed south to exit the Gym and Skyla waved good-bye.

The next day, Hilbert returned to Skyla's Gym, feeling energized for his big day between him and Skyla. Speaking of Skyla, she came closer to Hilbert, saying, "Glad you made it on time, Hilbert. How was the rest of your journey? Was it great?" Skyla asked, and she and Hilbert walked out of the Gym, continuing on down south.

"It was, but a few things annoyed the shit out of me."

"What annoyed you, Hilbert?"

"A crazy, messed up guy named Ghethis owned five of my Pokemon with his shiny Hydreigon, also broken. But my Conkeldurr knocked her out with Mach Punch, which folded Ghethis' plans to take over the world, had I lost to him. Then, there's an Elite Four member and her girlfriend from Sinnoh totally annoyed me when they're gloating about their relationship that happened few years ago according to them, and I was like, "C'mon, guys. I don't want to hear more of that. I'm trying to end my journey, so I can rest for the next day"," Hilbert explained.

"Then there's more. After I beat the Champion, the same people who annoyed me before stopped me, and the Elite Four member told me to battle her girlfriend. I did, and I lost to her Arcanine, who is obviously broken. And it was the only Pokemon she had. Ugh. I didn't gave two shits about the lost, because I wanted to rest at home. As soon as I walked away from them, the girlfriend stopped me, and told me to look at her and her blonde. I did, and I saw her rubbing the blonde's pussy, saying, "If anyway tries to steal my love away from me, I'll tell them her pussy belongs to me and no one else. That is all". Those are the things that annoyed me, especially the second and third part I mentioned," Hilbert added.

"I'm assuming you feel like killing yourself after hearing a bunch of nonsense, huh?"

"You're right, Skyla, but I didn't. I had to listen to a radio in my sleep to clear that shit out of my head. So, what annoyed you in your entire life."

"Assholes that fear riding on airplanes. I mean, it's not that bad. You gotta get used to the high altitude and shit. Let's say if some asshole had a schedule concert overseas and refused to ride on an airplane, it means they're screwed and that pisses me off. And yeah, I know you can use a freaking boat to travel, but they're useless and overrated. And not to mention if some drunk fuck or asshole knocked you out of the boat, and you can't swim for shit."

"So, that's what annoyed you, huh? You got more to share?"

"Yes, and they're bitches with small tits complaining about females with huge knockers like myself. God, I swear I want to beat the living shit out of them if I hear their useless complaining again."

"I see. They could afford breast surgery if they're that desperate to carry huge breasts."

"They should, because no one gives a shit about their bitching. Hell, my best friend, Elesa, has small breasts and she doesn't bitch about me and other women with big titties. At least she has common sense. She once told me that people will sometimes blame God for their appearances, and I told her that they shouldn't. So, that's it. Those are the only things that annoy me. You feel like talking about something else?"

"Sure, Skyla."

Hours later, Skyla and Hilbert went in the Gym and Skyla said, "So, you feel like hanging out with me again, Hilbert?"

"Yes."

"Good. We can mess around in Nimbasa's Park. You know, eat cotton candy, riding rides and shit, starting at 12:00."

"Can't wait. Mind I stay here for the night?"

"Sure, babe," Skyla patted Hilbert's head. "I suggest we make out first before we fall asleep."

"That's what I like to hear."

Hilbert followed Skyla to the back. Skyla laid down to Hilbert got up top of her. Locking their lips on one another, the two make out and performed a french kiss seconds later.

Two years later, Hilbert, now an adult, entered Skyla's Gym. Several months after the two started a relationship, Hilbert told Skyla that he must leave her to search for a friend and promised her that he'll return to her for the next two years. Skyla accepted it and Hilbert performed his titty fucking on Skyla's tits before their separation. Anyway, Hilbert rushed to her back. Then, he stopped, gasping loudly. He saw another guy, Nate, trapping his dick between Skyla's breasts and Skyla laughed nervously.

Feeling betrayed, he shaped his hands like fists in anger, saying, "Skyla, what in fucking god's name are you doing to that... prick!?"

"Hilbert, honey... You're alive. I thought you died," Skyla and Nate got off each other and Nate put his pants and underwear on. Nate ran out of the Gym.

"What? You thought I died?"

"Yeah... I heard many rumors that you died several months ago."

"Skyla... just because someone started a rumor, doesn't mean it always come true."

"Look, Hilbert. I'm terribly sorry for cheating on you. I didn't mean to. I felt lonely and depressed when those rumors about you came out of nowhere. Last week, I decided to move on and flirt with Nate, the guy that you just saw seconds ago," Skyla tilted her head and starting crying.

"Don't cry, Skyla," Hilbert slowly raised Skyla's head, facing her. "It's not your fault. Rumors are known to make people do different things when believing it's true. I'll always hang out with you, regardless of that mistake you make.

"Hilbert..." Skyla stopped crying, smiling. "I promise I won't cheat on you again, even if we parted ways for a decade. Let's forgot about Nate and make out."

"Okay, my love,"

Together, the two make out, wrapping their arms around one another.

The End


End file.
